


I Want To.

by squibungus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Tatsumi taking care of Mayoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squibungus/pseuds/squibungus
Summary: Mayoi hung out in the vents a little too long.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	I Want To.

“T-Tatsumi-saaaan...don’t you think you’re going a little overboard?” Mayoi peeked from under the mountain of blankets that had been piled over them. “Y-You really shouldn’t be wasting your time on s-such waste like m-me…”

“Nonsense. You’re sick. Of course I’m going to take care of you.” Tatsumi tightened the blankets around the other. “Now then. You stay here and warm up, there's a very good tea I have, it’ll help you feel better.” With a kiss on the forehead, Tatsumi headed to the kitchen. Mayoi watched him leave with a sigh.

Lost in their own thoughts, Mayoi didn’t notice when their partner had come back and settled beside them, with two warm mugs. “Mayoi-san. Take this.” Tatsumi pushed one of the mugs towards them with a soft smile. 

Mayoi shied away from the cup, burying themself in the blanket even more. “Y-you shouldn’t have made any f-for me…!” Tatsumi gave him a surprised look before setting both cups down in front of them. 

“And why is that Mayoi-san?”

“I-It’s my f-fault I’m sick so…! Y-you shouldn’t have to f-fix my mistaaakes!” They peered up through the blankets, to see the other give a soft chuckle. 

“Mayoi-san. You may be correct about me not  _ having  _ to help you recover. But I very much  _ want _ to.” He reached towards his partner, and rested a hand on their knee. “You're not a bother to me. Now please drink this alright? You need to recover quickly, this will help you be back on your feet in no time.”

“Th-thank you…” They reached toward the cup Tatsumi was holding. Mayoi hadn’t had this flavor before, it tasted amazing. They drank it quickly, enjoying the comfortable silence they had with Tatsumi, before dozing off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
